The subject matter disclosed herein relates to cargo sensors, and to a system and a method for monitoring cargo sensors for control of a refrigeration system.
Typically, cold chain distribution systems are used to transport and distribute temperature sensitive and perishable goods. For example, food and pharmaceuticals may be susceptible to temperature variations. Advantageously, cold chain systems allow perishable and environmentally sensitive goods to be effectively transported and distributed without damage or other undesirable effects.
Air temperature sensors are often used in cold chain distribution systems to monitor the conditions and integrity of the cold chain and consequently the goods transported. Current air temperature sensors monitor air temperatures but may not reflect actual cargo temperatures at the surface of the cargo or within the cargo at an embedded location. A system and method that can control a refrigeration system in response to temperature information of the cargo is desired.